Hell Hath No Fury Like A Mother Scorned
by Chalcedony Rivers
Summary: At the birth of their fourth child, Harry is eager to meet his new daughter, and to discuss the epiphany that is her name. Unfortunatly, Ginny has other ideas... Oneshot, HP/GW RW/HG.


Harry ran through the streets of London, barely dodging the puddles and the pedestrians walking by. Paper flowed from his bags, occasionally coming loose and melting when they hit the floor, scaring the pigeons. Harry cursed under his breath, damning the Ministry and their long work hours, and damning leaving the car at work, and damning the no-flying-in-Muggle-presence rules. His leather shoe hit a patch of water on the pavement, sending a shoot of water spattering up his leg, but Harry didn't even stop. He just kept running, cursing Shacklebolt for not letting him leave as soon as he heard the news. You have to finish the paperwork, he had said. Paperwork! He always had to finish the paperwork. He wouldn't have defeated bloody Voldemort if he'd known there was going to be so much bloody paperwork.

Eventually, his pace slowed to a brisk walk, and he turned down a dingy-looking alleyway. Encrusted in the paving tiles were a sprinkling of multicoloured chewing gum, and various obscene graffiti was plastered to the bricks of the large building. He stopped outside a large red metal door, which had been boarded up with wooden planks. Windows up and down the building were broken and damaged. The words "Purge & Dowse Ltd" were printed in capitals on the sign above the door, and to the right was a window that wasn't boarded up. Beside the window, someone had spray-painted a small logo, of what looked like a sort-of stick crossed with a bone. Harry smiled. Very clever. Then he checked to his left and right, and clambered in through the window.

St Mungo's was almost exactly like he remembered it, and that made him smile. A young woman, clad in the regulation green robes, sat at the reception desk, virtually asleep, which was fair enough, considering the waiting room was unusually empty. Her blonde plaits, which Harry remembered as being tight as rope, were messy and slightly unravelled. He made his way over to her. She looked up, and blinked her sleepy eyes at him before smiling broadly.

"Hey, Harry" she yawned, covering her mouth.

"Hi, Susan" Harry replied, frowning slightly. "I thought you covered the emergency ward?"

Susan Bones, ex Da-member turned Healer, stifled another yawn.

"I do" she said, rubbing her eyes and smearing mascara over her cheeks. "But Owen Zola had to leave. I don't know, something about a plant pot attacking his toddler…but anyway, I'm covering his shift. I've been on since four this morning. I need coffee!"

Harry nodded sympathetically.

"Anyway, you're looking for Ginny, right? She's in room 384, floor four"

"Thanks, Suse" Harry smiled, and dashed off to the stairs. He skipped two at a time, his feet barely skimming the plastic floor. He went on like this for what seemed like eternity, but was really only around seven minutes. Then he turned the corner, and a cannonball hurled itself into his chest.

"Dad!" the cannonball yelled. Harry looked down to see James, red hair aflame, still in his Gryffindor school robes, buried in a hug. He smiles fondly, and returned the embrace.

"Help me!" the third year mumbled into his coat. Harry frowned, and looked up to see his brother-in-law coming towards him with a look of thunder.

"Oi! Come back here you little git!" Ron called over angrily. Then he noticed his friend, and his face broke out into a grin.

"Harry!" Ron called, momentarily forgetting his anger, and walked over to his friend.

"Hi Ron" Harry replied. He was about to stretch out his arms for a hug before he realised that his teenage son was clinging to his back like a small child, whimpering.

"What are you doing, James?" he said softly.

"Dad, he's going to kill me! I'm too young to die! I've got so much to give!" James snivelled into his back.

"Ron, what's going on?" Harry looked quizzically at his mate.

"He slipped three Singing Sugars into my tea! Three! If I'd drunk that I'd have been speaking in Opera for the next three hours! I'm gonna kill George for giving him family discounts at that bloody shop, the tosser!"

Harry laughed slightly, and Ron winked at him.

"Come on, the whole family's round the back" he smiled, and rolled his eyes jokingly. "Honestly, you'd think they haven't done this sixteen million times"

Harry beamed. He honestly couldn't care less.

The three walked, James regarding his uncle suspiciously from behind his father's back. Then they turned a corner. Ron certainly hadn't been lying. Within a minute, Mrs Weasley had thrown herself at her son-in-law, hugging and fussing around him.

"Oh Harry dear, you're alright! Thank goodness you're here! You must be hungry, we've bought some sandwiches…you do like Red Leicester don't you? Oh do sit down, darling, you look absolutely shattered!"

Harry was shepherded into an uncomfortable plastic chair.

"There's no need to fuss, Molly, the boy's fine!" Arthur said, reaching out his hand for Harry to warmly shake it. For the first time, Harry noticed the hard lines of age around his father-in-law's eyes. The war had really started to take its toll, on all of them.

"Daddy!" came a soft little cry. Little Lily had jumped off Hermione's lap, stumbled towards her father, and jumped on his. Harry laughed, and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Hello, Lils" he said. "I only saw you this morning, you sausage!"

Lily just made a small noise and snuggled into her father. Harry looked up, searching for his middle son. He saw Albus on the other side of the room, away from the family, reading a book. His son smiled at him, proudly sporting his Gryffindor badge.

"Lily!" Hermione called in exasperation, shutting the book she had been reading to her niece. She smiled at her friend.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Tired" she nodded. "I was up all night with that Wales case. But alright"

Ron laid his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I had to go and get them from Hogwarts" he said, nodding at James and Albus, who were talking together in hushed voices. "McGonagall was ok with it. Said something about naïve children and how they were lucky to be innocent and ignorant" He shook his head. "I reckon she's getting on a bit in years"

Harry nodded, and it was at this moment that a young witch, with red-rimmed glasses, brunette hair tied in a bun and a weary face, stepped out of one of the many doors up and down the hall. He smiled. He recognised this woman.

"Hello again, Harry!" she smiled.

"Hi, Roz!" he grinned back, before a look of slight worry passed over his face. "How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine!" the woman said. She'd heard those sentences from the same man many a time, and she was familiar with them by now, like a routine. She smiled as the black-haired saviour breathed a sigh of relief, like a perfectly normal guy.

"Do you want to see her?" she asked, as he beamed and nodded. Harry got up, as the family smiled proudly, and he walked through the door, shutting it slowly behind him. He turned to the woman in the bed, who was looking up at him tiredly. He walked quickly over to her, and stroked her red flaming hair away from her face.

"Hello, sweetheart" he said softly.

"Hi, Harry" Ginny said, stretching up her left arm. They shortly embraced, before Harry pulled away, looking down at the small bundle in her arms. The baby was small, with the tiniest beginnings of her mother's hair showing. Her eyes and fists were screwed up as she slept peacefully.

"She's beautiful" Harry whispered, as he snuck his hands under his new daughter's body and lifted her up. She whimpered a little in her slumber.

"Hello, Nymphy…" Harry whispered to the baby. He turned, smiling broadly to Ginny, before registering the horror-struck on her face.

"What is it, darling?"

"What did you just call my daughter?" she said slowly.

The silence hung in the room.

"W-what?" Harry stuttered.

"I said, what did you just call my daughter? Because I'm sure I heard the word _Nymphy_ come out of your mouth! Care to elaborate?"

"Nymphy…As in Nymphadora" Harry mumbled.

"What?" Ginny growled, looking more and more like a Gryffindor lion every second.

"Nymphadora Rubeua Ariana Potter-Weasley" Harry said lamely. "That's her name"

"Nymphadora Ribena _what_? When did we call her that, I'd like to know?"

"Well, we agreed…"

"No! You agreed!" Ginny roared. "I did nothing of the sort!"

Harry shrunk back towards the door. "You know…Nymphadora for Tonks, Rubeua for Hagrid and Ariana for Dumbledore's sister…" he muttered.

"Oh, Merlin, not more of your bloody namesakes! You know, I didn't care when you wanted to name James after your father, I didn't, or Lily! And yes, Albus Severus was taking it far too far! You went and signed the bloody register before I was off the anaesthesia!"

"Gin…" Harry tried pathetically.

"But I spend all this time carrying your kids and giving birth to them and what thanks do I get? None! I don't even get to name them!"

"Ginny, darling…"

"Don't darling me!" Ginny said angrily. She got up, and grabbed the still sleeping baby out of her husband's hands. "You may have saved the wizarding world twice, Harry Potter, but you are not getting your hands on this one, never, not in a million years!"

Meanwhile, outside the room, Mrs Weasley screwed up her face anxiously.

"Oh dear. Lover's tiffs…" she muttered to herself. Next to her, Hermione nodded, and rolled her eyes, and Albus stifled a giggle.

**Note-Ok, so this probably isn't the best oneshot ever, but it's something that always irked me about the books, and it is my first HP fic. Reviews always welcome.**


End file.
